


Chapter Four: Helping Hand

by mortysmithh



Series: Universe Z-465 [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Coming Out, Fingering, Frottage, Grinding, Healthy romantic relationships, It's super brief though, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Morty gets eaten out yeAh, Oral Sex, Transgender Morty, Universe Z-465, accepting family, fuck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty finally comes out to his family! Unfortunately, dysphoria decides to knock on his door, break it down, and stomp all over what could have been a wonderful Saturday. Perhaps it can still be salvaged, with the help of Rick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Four: Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> YeAh first smut in the series woo-hoo!! Please note the tags, but yea h yeah Morty gets eaten out and it's niCE  
> Tumblr's kinkykankri, leave me prompts/fic ideas pls pls!! And, as always, I love seeing your comments <33

Silence rings throughout the kitchen for a few moments, a trickle of sweat running down Morty’s temple. He’s just about to get on his knees and start crying, begging for them to ignore what he just said when Beth sniffles, then nearly jerks forwards, almost seeming like she’s not in control of herself for a few moments as she hugs Morty so tightly that he nearly can’t breathe.

“O-Oh- Oh, I- I-I’m so- I-I’ve been- c-calling you the- the wrong thing f-for so-” She blubbers out, staining Morty’s shoulder with tears before she pulls back, makeup a mess as she manages a watery smile. “Y-You’re just like your grandfather, Meli- er…” She trails off, looking at him in a silent question.

“O-Oh! Uh, I-I- could you- c-could you call me Morty?” He offers back a weak grin, hardly believing the reaction he’s getting from Beth.

Beth just smiles and nods, hugging him once more to answer a very confused Jerry’s questions. “So, you, uh….y-you’re- you’re a guy, then? Like, call you a ‘he’ instead of a ‘she’, right?” When he gets several nods in return, he hums in thought before shrugging. “Yeah, alright. I guess I don’t really mind, although, promise to forgive me if I screw it up a bit at first?” Beth just smiles and leans in to whisper something into Jerry’s ear, and the questions stop for now.

They all turn to look at Summer, who’s just been watching Morty for the whole time before she cracks a grin and goes over to loop an arm around her brother’s shoulders, scruffing her fist into the top of his head just hard enough that he giggles and tries to squirm away. “Y’know, I’ve always wanted a little brother, anyways. Sisters are overrated, that’s what all of my friends say too,” she says with a grin and a quick kiss pressed to Morty’s forehead. “So, want to go shopping later, Morty?”

He smiles and nods, eyes watering as tears of pure joy well up in his eyes. "Y-You- You guys really are the best family th-that anyone could ever ask for!"

The next few days are amazing; Summer can't stop fawning over his hair, Beth keeps on giving him nearly rib-crushing hugs and constant kisses on his cheeks, and it's clear that Jerry's trying his absolute hardest to keep from misgendering/deadnaming Morty.

So it comes as a real shock that one day, on a beautiful Saturday afternoon, that he finds himself laying in bed and thinking so many self-hating thoughts that he worries for a brief moment that he's gone suicidal after everything in his life has finally started to go the way he's wanted it to for so long. Just as he concludes that it's just a bad day for dysphoria and that he probably isn't depressed, Rick bursts through the door, eyes wide and flecks of spittle flying from his mouth as he shouts, only to cut himself off abruptly at the look on Morty's face.

"MORTY WE GOTTA GO- ...Morty, y-you alright there? Geez, yoOOOu look like- like someone just stole- took your lunch money o-or something." When that fails to get a laugh out of Morty, he sighs, tossing the portal gun onto Morty’s desk and sitting on the bed next to his grandson. “Hey, c-c’mon, do you- should I go kill someone for you or something? What’s wrong, Morty, y-y’know you can talk to me,” he says with a gentle pat on Morty’s stomach.

Morty just shrugs, face twisting a bit as he tries to put his thoughts and feelings into words. “I-I-I just, I...I-I don’t like myself? Like, I-I’m probably a decent person, I-I just, I hate my body a-a lot, especially today, wh-which is- which is ironic, considering th-that this should- this has technically been the best past few days of my life, u-up to this point, that is.” He pokes at one of his boobs, which jiggles ever so slightly due to the fact that he’s not binding. No point, he’d decided; dysphoria had been just as bad _with_ a binder on, so he might as well feel bad and be able to take a deep breath at the same time.

Rick’s just about to say something comforting, maybe even half-jokingly offer to remove them now (it’s not like he hasn’t had to perform major surgery on himself before anyways) when Morty continues, murmuring, “I-I can’t even masturbate or whatever t-to distract myself, it- I-I have _girl parts_ , I just- I can’t-” A tired grunt of frustration leaves him, and he shakes his head, glancing over at Rick before continuing to stare up at the ceiling, moving his arms so that they’re resting underneath his head. “I-I’m- I’m sorry, you probably came in f-for- for some kinda adventure, n-not my bitching, right?” He laughs quietly, but it’s not nearly as mirthful as a real laugh should be. It’s not Morty enough.

Shaking his head, he leans down to kiss Morty gently, only deepening it slightly before pulling back and pressing a light peck to his grandson’s forehead. “Hey, no, I just said you could talk to me, aAAA- alright? If it helps at all, I see you as a guy, a-and I know that that probably sounds like a big load of bullshit, considering how much of a prick I’ve been to you a-about you ‘being a girl’ and shit like that, but I really do. Y-You’ve changed a lot over these past few weeks, Morty, and honestly, y-you’re allowed to feel like shit about your body. You’re a teenager, and, hell, you know I’m- I used to have a body like that, I-I know how gross dysphoria is, and I know that- basically, I get you, alright?”

A light smile curls over Morty’s lips, an honestly happy one, and he nods, propping himself up ever so slightly with a soft grunt. “I-It- that does help a lot, Rick.” He sighs quietly, shrugging. “I-I dunno, I- I guess I just wish that- I don’t even know what I want. To make myself think- feel like a guy, i-if that makes any sense?” He shrugs again, leaning over to peck Rick on the cheek, then on the lips several times. “Well, a-at least I’ve got you to help me with that, right?” His smile widens, innocent and completely trusting in his grandfather.

That last question leaves Rick thinking, and he spaces out ever so slightly until he snaps back to himself and turns to look at Morty, his expression dead serious as he asks back, “D-Do- would you like me to- d’you want me to help you out? I-I mean, sex and masturbation shit does- i-it’s a great distraction, a-and it sounds like you really need it. I-I’ll call you my sweet little boy, wh-what- whatever you want me to, Morty. But, y-you don’t have to if you don’t want-”

He’s cut off by Morty surging up to kiss him, and he only pulls back for two seconds to nod quickly and murmur breathily ‘y-yes, please, Rick’, before kissing him again.

The contact quickly grows more and more heated, until Morty’s pinned up against the wall, legs wrapped around Rick’s waist and soft whimpers leaving him as he’s rutted up against. His crotch now damp and Rick panting hard from effort and arousal, he looks up at his grandpa, almost alarmed by the heated attraction he sees blazing in Rick’s eyes.

“M-Morty, please- can I- c-can I eat you out? I-I promise, it’ll feel nice, y-you’ll get off, I’m really fucking good at this, j-just, please, I want to- w-wanna taste you, Morty,” he manages to get out in-between short, sharp gasps for breath. He ignores his own arousal for now; pleasing Morty is more important, and what he just said wasn’t exactly a lie.

The younger’s cheeks flush even harder, now a bright cherry red in both cheeks as he stammers, stumbles over his words and stutters so many times that he nearly bites the tip of his tongue off before he nods, and Rick lets him down so that he isn’t held up by Rick’s hips anymore and his ass is now resting on his bed.

Rick murmurs one last ‘a-are you sure, Morty?’ before gently pulling his grandson’s damp boxers down, mouth watering at the scent and sight of the younger’s privates. “Mmnh, god, Morty, g-good boy, I’m- I’m gonna fucking _wreck_ you,” he groans out before licking a slow stripe up the middle of Morty’s cunt with the flat of his tongue, his eyes slipping shut in bliss as he starts to eat his grandson out with loud, horribly lewd slurping noises.

He cries out every time something sensitive is hit, hips grinding and bucking erratically as Rick’s tongue worms its way into him and starts thrusting in and out. Then that wonderful, sinfully skilled tongue moves up to work his clit, and he jerks as though he’s been shocked, eyes going wide as he chokes out Rick’s name. Once he’s said it once, it’s all he can manage to get out, his voice breathy and needy and slowly growing in pitch and volume until he feels two fingers sink into him and he goes still, painfully tense and his breath caught in his throat.

Then Rick curls long, calloused fingers in him and everything breaks loose at once, a shrill scream of Rick’s name leaving Morty’s mouth as he clenches down rapidly and cum gushes from his pussy.

Rick continues slurping, managing to catch it as it first starts up, but there’s too much and he ends up just letting the rest come as it does.

Several agonizing, blissfully pleasant moments later, he’s laying on his bed, panting hard and Rick looking as though he’s died and gone to heaven. Cum’s staining his shirt, and strands of it are dripping from his mouth and the tip of his nose as he gently licks up the rest from Morty’s privates. “Mmnh...delicious,” he murmurs into Morty’s skin, and, absolutely oversensitive, the vibrations of Rick’s voice cause him to jolt and laugh sharply, the sound surprised and blissed-out all at once.

Then he seems to realize that Rick hadn’t gotten anything in return, and he sits up halfway, resting on his elbows as he gazes down at his grandfather, absolutely coated in his jizz. “I-I, uh, d-did- do you want me t-to help you, m-may- maybe?” He’s surprised when Rick shakes his head, still working on licking the rest of Morty’s cum off of his face.

“Nah, I-I mean, you can later, if you want, b-but you’re tired, and I don’t mind a bit of blue balls i-if- if it’s for you. I-I wouldn’t mind some help with this mess, though,” he says with a grin and a crook of one of three cum-glistening fingers.

Morty goes red in the face, stammering and unable to speak coherently before he rolls his eyes and shifts on the bed, carefully licking a tiny bit of his own cum off of Rick’s finger before he shrugs and envelops two of Rick’s fingers with his mouth, eyes half-lidded from exhaustion and effort as he works on licking the rest off. Rick groans and mutters ‘y-you’re gonna kill me, Morty, _god_ ,’ before pulling his hand away and tugging his shirt off. He uses the clean part to wipe off the rest of his face before he tosses it into a corner and tugs Morty to himself, humming and nuzzling into his hair. “Mmh, after this, we’re- w-we’re gonna shower, Morty. Shower, b-because- ‘cause we’re both gross, a-and dirty, right? Although, we’re probably going to be dirty in there, too,” he says with a soft snort.

A soft, tired laugh bubbles up out of Morty’s chest and he nods in response, turning his head so that he can kiss Rick for just a few seconds before a yawn forces them to stop. He curls up, nuzzling his head into Rick’s chest and murmuring, “Y-You should- you should sleep too, y’know; w-we’re gonna need all of our energy f-for that shower, right?” One last sleepy giggle escapes him before he drifts off, Rick’s arms around him, almost like a protective barrier as Rick scoots back on the bed and sits on a clean part with his back against the wall, his own eyelids growing heavy as he does his best to ignore his boner. “Mmhm, definitely, Morty. G’night, y-you little shit.” A pause. “...m-my Morty, my sweet, sweet little Morty,” he murmurs, once he’s absolutely sure that Morty’s fast asleep.

He doesn’t see it, but a slight curl of a smile graces his grandson’s lips after he says it.

 


End file.
